Andy's Farewell
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: Read what happens to Andy Barclay and the others told the judge about Chucky. Events after Child's Play.


After 3 weeks since the murders of the doll that is a Good Guy Doll named Chucky that Andy had for his 6th birthday. The detective Mike Norris was called to be in court along with Karen and her son the day before the trial. He knows it's about the murders that Chucky caused. But, they need proof from him and Karen. And most likely, Andy. He's the only one who knows Chucky...

Around 8:30 AM in court. Karen was sitting in front with Mike and Andy. The judge called Karen up. Andy watched his mother getting up from her seat and walk up to the security, asking her to tell the truth about the case. Karen sits down as the man in the suit walks up to her with evidence and papers.  
"Mrs. Barclay. Tell us about the doll that happened to be alive." He told her. Karen gulped a little. Her eyes are on Andy who watched her in silent. She now focused on the man.  
"It's no oridinary doll. Andy told me that his real name is Charles Lee Ray. He's in the doll." Karen said. "The witchdocter told me and Mike about Chucky's plan. He's going to take over Andy's body. He nearly got him." Silent filled the room. The man turned to Andy, gesturing him to come over to him. Andy shyly walked towards him in silent. The man told Andy to sit in his mother's place. The judge looked over him.  
"Andy, no need to be nervous." He assurred him. "Just tell the truth." Andy nodded a bit. Of course he will tell the truth about what happened 3 weeks ago. It's a nightmare to him. The man came to Andy.  
"Andy, is it true that your Good Guy doll is alive?" He asked. Andy nodded. "Hmm. Now, you're saying that it's the one who got Maggie thrown out the window, correct?" Again, Andy nodded. "I see. Is the doll trying to kill you too?"  
"...No. Chucky wants to take over my soul. I'm only one he told his secret to." Andy replied. "His real name is Charles Lee Ray. He told me he got inside my Good Guy doll, so he won't have to go Hell."  
"But Andy... That serial killer is dead. He was shot by one of the detectives here. Mike Norris." The man said. "How could you think that he is inside the doll?" Andy grew silent. Mike Norris stood up from his seat.  
"He used a voodoo spell to transfer his soul into the doll." He said, making everyone turn to him. "While I was chasing him down to the toy store, I shot him. Then, I heard him making a chant in a different language. A strike of lightening came down in the store and that's where Charles 'died'." The judge looked at Andy.  
"Andy, is that all true?" He asked. Andy looked up at him and nodded. "...All right. Bring back Mrs. Barclay now." The judge requested. Andy got off of the seat and Karen sat down, watching Andy returning to Mike.  
Talking about Chucky takes a while, and the people in the court room didn't believe a word about it. They don't believe Andy, Karen, or Mike's story. No one does. The judge himself doesn't believe them either. When it comes for Karen, people have to decided if she is innocent or worse...guilty.  
The judges looked through the results. He sighed a bit. Karen bit her lip, hoping it's good news for her.  
"Mrs. Barclay, the descision is already been made." The judge told her. "You have been covering your son's story for 3 weeks towards everyone and no one believes a word. You are guilty to this case."  
"What?" Karen asked in a whisper. "But...but it's all true!" Mike stood up with a look.  
"Your honor, please! We told you every word! Proof is here and you don't believe it!" He said. The judge banged his hammer on his desk.  
"Mr. Norris! Please sit down! This is Karen and her son we're talking about!" He said. "Now, Mrs. Barclay. We know you couldn't go to jail for this, but we know one place you can go to recover."  
"...Where?" Karen asked with a worried look on her face.  
"To the insane asylum." The judge replied. "You stay there until you have been recovered. As for Andy, he will be staying at the foster care. No matter how long it would take."  
"But-"  
"Case closed." The judge said by using his hammer to bang the desk. Mutters filled the whole room. Karen started to have tears. Mike came to Karen with a sorry look. Andy sat there, all silent. He and his mother will be seperated. But, for how long?

Later at night, Karen packed Andy's things to take to the foster care in his room. She will have to leave too, but she had to say goodbye to her son. Andy came in his room with a grey jacket.  
"...Mommy?" He called. Karen's tear fell from her eye. His voice is so sweet. She will missed him dearly. She backed up his story, but no one believes her or him. But, what else can she do? Andy will have to be in the foster care and live in a foster family someday to take care of him for her. Will he be in the good hands? Karen turned to him and kneel down as Andy came towards her.  
"Andy. We're going to be away from each other for a while. I'll be fine, and you will be too. The owners of the foster care will take care of you there for me. Just be a good boy for me, okay?" She told him.  
"But, when will you be out of the place you are going to?" Andy asked. He's more concerned about his mother than himself.  
"...I don't know, Andy." She replied. "We will be together again soon. I promise." She started to pull him into a hug. Andy embraced her tight, never wanting to let her go. Mike came in the room, watching them with a half sadden expression. Karen opened her eyes to see him there.  
"It's time for Andy to go. Grace Poole is here to pick him up." He told her. Karen nodded at him. She told him that she needs a little bit of more time with Andy. Mike left the room. Karen stares at Andy in the eyes.  
"Andy, I'm so sorry. I wish I could take care of you for a little longer." She said. Andy looked down at his feet. "...What's the matter?"  
"...I'm sorry. I shouldn't ask for Good Guy." Andy said. Karen grew silent. She didn't think it's Andy fault. He didn't know something like this could happen. She didn't know either.  
"Andy, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself." She said. "I never said it was your fault. It's not my fault either. It's nobody's fault." Andy didn't say anything. Karen took his hand and lead him out of his room holding his suitcase.  
The two found Mike and Grace in the living room. Andy stares at Grace with a shy expression. Grace leaned down, smiling at him.  
"Hello, Andy. I'm Grace Poole. We'll be taking care of you for a while, okay?" She assurred him. "We'll get you to your new home after you settle in. You and your mom will be together again soon." Karen gave Grace Andy's suitcase. Andy turned to his mother.  
"I'll miss you, mommy." He told her. Karen kissed his cheek and hugged him once more.  
"I'll miss you too, honey. I love you so much." She told him. "Be a good boy." Andy kissed her cheek and released her hand. Grace took his and slowly walk out of the door to leave the apartment. Karen waved at her son with a sad smile. Andy waved at her back. This isn't goodbye. Andy's life will be different, but he knew that he will be with his mother again someday. How long will they be seperated? Andy has hope in his heart.

The black car parked in front of the building that looks three stories high. Andy was in the back seat, staring out the window to see the foster care. He is pretty a bit far from home. But, Karen will be far away from Andy.  
Grace unlocked the front door of the building and let Andy walk in. She took his hand and lead him upstairs to get to his room that she had held for him. In the second floor, Grace opened the door that had a number on it. 14 is Andy's room. She unlocked the door and opened it. The room is a little small, but Andy didn't mind about that. There's a bed with brown and white sheets, a little window next to it, a closet, and a table next to the bed.  
"This is your new room, Andy." Grace said as she sets the suitcase on the bed. Andy sat on the bed. "Just get into your pajamas and brush your teeth. I'll be back in a few minutes to settle you in. Okay?" Grace told him. Andy nodded. After Grace left, Andy opened his suitcase and took out his sleepwear. He decided to unpack in the morning. First night away from his mother. This is a new life for Andy and his mother. And it's all Chucky's fault...  
After Andy was changed, Grace came in his room and found him watching the window with a sad look in his eyes. And his eyes were red and his face is wet. Grace can tell that Andy had been crying. She sat next to him and gave him a light hug.  
"It's okay, Andy. You'll be fine." She assurred him with a soft tone. Andy sniffed a little. "I know it's been hard for you and your mother, but...things happen and lives had to change."  
"...I'll never be happy again." Andy said. "I want my mommy."  
"Oh, I know you do." Grace said, brushing through his brown hair. "You will be with her again when she is out. I promise. But, she will always be with you. In your heart. Everyone who loves you, is inside your heart." Andy placed his hand over his chest, feeling his heartbeat. That's something that Karen told him about when he lost his father 2 years ago. She told him that he will be in Andy's heart.  
"...My mommy told me that my daddy will be with me, only in my heart. But, she told me that he will be right there beside me from Heaven. But, I can't see him." Andy told Grace. "If only he was alive, he would know what to do. My daddy can fight anything if me or my mommy were in trouble."  
"Seems like you and your father were very close. You can't see him while he is with you, but in your heart, you know he is there for you." Grace said forming a smile. Andy stared at her, smiling back a little. "You're not alone, Andy. You're never alone. Right?"  
"Right." Andy said with a nod. "I'm not alone." Grace giggled. Andy started to get under the covers and Grace began to tuck him in. She began to notice the photo in the frame on the table. It's a picture of Andy and Karen together, smiling. Grace then turned to Andy.  
"Good night, Andy. Sleep good." She said. Andy smiled a little. Grace walked away from his bed and turn off the lights and shut the door. Andy turned to the window, listening to the faint noises outside. Feeling a bit better after talking to Grace, Andy knows for sure that he will be back with his mother again soon. No matter how long it will take. Just as long as Chucky isn't coming back from the dead.


End file.
